The present invention relates generally to techniques for securing networked storage devices, and in particular to techniques for enhancing security of IP networked storage devices.
Conventionally, many of today's storage devices such as Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) are connected to servers through Fibre Channel networks. As Internet Protocol (IP) based technology becomes a de facto standard in the networking area, storage devices are tending to become more IP capable.
While certain advantages are perceived, opportunities for further improvement exist. For example, he more familiar IP-based storage technology becomes, the greater is the security risk of storage access. Though IP storage access protocol has its own security measures, it is desirable to have more stringent security management features incorporated into the storage device itself. Accordingly, a need for greater security than that provided by conventional mechanisms used today presents itself.
What is needed are improved security techniques for network based storage devices.